Blake Gaines
Blake Gaines 'is the daughter of Ray and Emma Gaines and the tritagonist in the 2015 film ''San Andreas. She is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario, who also portrays Heather Miller and Annabeth Chase. History Blake lived in Pasadena, California with her parents, Ray and Emma, and her sister, Mallory. When the girls were roughly 11-15, the family went to San Francisco. The trip seems to be one of Blake's favourite memories, as she still keeps photos from the trip in her "memory box". She and Mallory also gave each other a necklace identical to the other one Christmas, but Blake started wearing them both after Mallory died in a rafting accident some months later. Even though Ray distanced himself from the family since then, Blake remained very close to him, but Emma was driven to move in with her new boyfriend, Daniel Riddick, taking Blake with her. Blake eventually recieved a college scolarship in Seattle. Journey to San Francisco One day, Blake and Ray agreed to take a cruise up the West Coast to return to Seattle in time for Blake's volleyball team's first game of the season. However, the day it is set to start, Blake witnesses a news report about an earthquake in Nevada that caused the Hoover Dam to collapse. She realizes that Ray will be called into work on short notice because of this, and Ray regretfully confirms this when he arrives at Daniel's house. Despite her understanding of the situation, Daniel offers to take her to his company's office in San Francisco, where he is set to have a meeting, and then to Seattle. On the way to San Fran, Daniel shows Blake a picture of a skyscraper his firm is constructing, known as the Gate, set to become the tallest and strongest building in the city, and already 80% sold. When they arrive in Daniel's office, Blake meets Ben Taylor, a Briton looking for high-end employment in architecture or engineering, and his free-spirited younger brother, Ollie. Not long after, while Ben is having a job interview, Daniel returns from his meeting. Before leaving, Blake writes her phone number in Ollie's map book of San Fran, so all three of them can stay in contact. The Earthquake Begins Suddenly, as Blake and Daniel attempt to make their way out in his limo, a massive earthquake hits the city. A large concrete slab crushes their driver and pins Blake's legs under his chair. Daniel leaves to get help, despite Blake's protests, but flees after being hit by an aftershock, leaving Blake alone. She manages to contact Ray, and tells him she's trapped before her cellphone goes out of service. She is found by Ben and Ollie, who witnessed Daniel escaping, and they manage to lift the concrete slab off with a car jack. They make their way to an electronics store in Chinatown, and Blake uses a push-button phone to call Ray, knowing that they work when cellphones don't. She tells him and Emma the extent of the situation, discovering Emma is also on Ray's helicopter, and they plan to rendezvous at Coit Tower, as they will have better chance of seeing her the higher up she is. Plan B The group reach the top of Lombard Avenue, where Blake secretly raids a fire truck's supply box to take a walkie-talkie (with a tactical channel used by the city's first responders) and some MREs (Meals Ready-to-Eat). Ben discovers and points out that Coit Tower is engulfed in flames, prompting Blake to initiate a back-up plan. Unaware that Ray has crashed his helicopter in Bakersfield, she plans to reach the second highest point in the city, which Ollie reveals to be Nob Hill, so they can signal him. Ben expresses his anxiety about the situation and loses confidence, but Ollie convinces him to stick with Blake. All Manner of Danger Once the trio reach Nob Hill, a second earthquake, stronger than the first one, strikes. Blake keeps a panicking Ollie safe, but Ben is injured. After the quake, Blake tends to Ben's injury and they continue up the hill Shortly after, a tsunami warning is issued, and sirens blare throughout the city. The three aren't far away from the Gate, and they take shelter there. They reach the 10th floor, but they are blocked afterwards, and stop climbing. Blake realises thay haven't made it high enough to avoid getting caught by the wave, but they survive. They find another staircase and get to a higher floor. Blake continues tending to Ben's injury, and Ollie catches them making out while bringing back another makeshift bandage. While collecting some clean water, Ollie sees Ray and Emma in a boat. He and Blake signal them with a laser pointer obtained from the electronics store, but then the building starts to sink. Ben and Ollie escape to a higher floor, but Blake is trapped. Ray finds her, but is unable to rescue her before she nearly drowns. Ray manages to reach her, taking her, Ben and Ollie onto the boat, and all five escape before the building completely collapses. After a few minutes of performing CPR, Ray is able to revive her. Aftermath Some minutes later, all five regroup at a relief camp near the ruins of the Golden Gate Bridge, where Ben begins to recover from his injuries. Ray and Emma thank Ben and Ollie for helping Blake, and the boys, giving Blake her necklaces back after having found them on the boat, acknowledge that Blake also helped them. They witness several rescue vehicles descending on the ruins of the city, as well as an American flag unfolding on the bridge. Relationships '''Ray Gaines - Blake's father Emma Gaines - Blake's mother Ben Taylor - Blake's love interest Ollie Taylor - Blake's friend Gallery Category:Movie Heroes Category:Female Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Amazons Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector